Tsukiakari no Michishirube
thumb|200px|right|Tsukiakari no Michishirube - the first opening. Tsukiakari no Michishirube (月灯かり乃道しるべ (つきあかりのみちしるべ), Moonlight's Guidepost) is a song by Stereopony and one of the theme songs of Bleach: Akujin Saga. It was used in the first opening sequence. Lyrics Kanji Lyrics 答えのない毎日が ただ過ぎてゆく時間が これから先どうなるのだろう？ わからない... 闇よりも深い夜の孤独に 惑わされてた だれかに今気づいてほしい... ここから逃げ出したいから 窓から見える朝焼け 部屋に鳴り響く音 アラームに起こされて 薄暗い中　家飛び出すよ カバンの中には 何も変わらない平凡詰め込んで そしていつもの場所へ だれかが言った言葉が 気になって　惑わされて 争いたくなんてないから 何も言えない 夢や理想はあるけれど 気持ちばかり先に行って 現実がずっと後ろから ボクを見てる ねぇだれか教えて みんなそうなのかな？ 今日が幸せなら それでいいと思えるって 幼いころには 確かにあったよ 夢を追いかけてた でもそれも遠い記憶 答えのない毎日が ただ過ぎていく時間が これから先どうなるのだろう？ わからない... ツキアカリのミチシルベ 雲を越えボクに届け 進むべき道を照らしてよ 今日がどんなに壊れそうでも 何があっても 何があっても 信じてたいから あの日の遠い記憶　呼び覚ますから 忘れないでね　胸に刻みつけ 答えは自分の中に 必ずあるものだから あきらめないで 強く生きることをやめないで 悲しすぎて 前に進めない時でも 共に悩み歩んだぼくらに 風は吹く どこまででも English Lyrics An everyday that has no answer, Just the time that goes by, What will happen from this point? I don't know. I was confused By the loneliness of nights deeper than the dark I want someone to notice me now... Because I want to escape from here The sunrise colors I can see from my window, The ringing vibration in the room, Woken up by the alarm, I dash out of my dimly-lit house Inside of my bag I packed the regular stuff, not changing a thing Then I head to the usual place Words that someone said Make me worried and confused And because I don't want to contest them I can't say anything I have dreams and ideals But only my feelings go ahead of me And the reality is looking at me From the behind all the time Hey. Somebody show me, Is everybody like that? That they 'feel it's good enough if they're if happy today' When I was I child, I definitely had it, I had chased after dreams, But that is a far memory. An everyday that has no answer, Just the time that goes by, What will happen from this point? I don't know. The moonlights guidepost, Go past the clouds and reach me, Shine the way that I must go, Even if today seems so broken. Even if something happens, Even if something happens, Because I want to believe Because I'll recall the distant memories of that day Please don't forget, carve it into your chest Because the answer is something That definitely exists inside of yourself Don't give up Don't stop living strong Even when it's too sad And you can't advance forward To the both of us who grieve, walked The wind blows Endlessly Romaji Lyrics kotae no nai mainichi ga tada sugite yuku jikan ga kore kara saki dou naru no darou wakaranai yami yori mo fukai yoru no kodoku ni madowasareteta dareka ni ima kizuite hoshii koko kara nigedashitai kara mado kara mieru asayake heya ni narihibiku oto ARAAMU ni okosarete usugurai naka ie tobidasu yo KABAN no naka ni wa nani mo kawaranai heibon tsumekonde soshite itsumo no basho e dareka ga itta kotoba ga ki ni natte madowasarete arasoitaku nante nai kara nani mo ienai yume ya risou wa aru keredo kimochi bakari saki ni itte genjitsu ga zutto ushiro kara boku o miteru nee dareka oshiete minna sou na no kana kyou ga shiawase nara sore de ii to omoeru tte osanai koro ni wa tashika ni atta yo yume o oikaketeta demo sore mo tooi kioku kotae no nai mainichi ga tada sugite iku jikan ga kore kara saki dou naru no darou wakaranai tsukiakari no michishirube kumo o koe boku ni todoke susumu beki michi o terashite yo kyou ga donna ni kowaresou de mo nani ga atte mo nani ga atte mo shinjitetai kara ano hi no tooi kioku yobisamasu kara wasurenaide ne mune ni kizamitsuke kotae wa jibun no naka ni kanarazu aru mono da kara akiramenaide tsuyoku ikiru koto o yamenaide kanashisugite mae ni susumenai toki de mo tomo ni nayami ayunda bokura ni kaze wa fuku doko made de mo Category:Opening songs